Tennis meets Basketball
by MadHatter87
Summary: This is my first crossover story, so the summary isn't the best. One day, Ryoma got a phone call from someone the team doesn't know, and their curiosity got the better of them. So they followed Ryoma as he went to meet with the person. Read as Ryoma makes new friends and re-establish old bonds with his team-mates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

In the changing-room of the tennis club, the regulars of Seigaku tennis team was just finishing getting changed after a tiring day of practise, when a phone went off.

Everyone went quiet while looking around in their bags for their phones. As they pulled out their phones, the shortest one, with hazel cat-like eyes and green tinted black hair, found it was his that was ringing.

"Who is it, Ochibi?" one of his team mate said just as he was about to answer it. He had vivid red hair that parted in the centre, a plaster on his right cheek, and dark blue eyes.

"None of your business, Kikumaru-sempia" the short boy replied in an irritated voice.

He answered the phone with a simple 'Hello'.

" _I thought you would have been happy to hear from me, Ma-Chan_ " a smug, male voice said.

"What do you want Daiki?" He said after a moment of silence.

" _I want to meet up, and have a game?_ " he said, straight to the point.

"Hmm…I just finished practise and I don't have anything on, what about you?"

" _I have a game at my school in ten minutes. We can meet up after that. Does that sound good?_ "

"Hmm… I want to come and watch" as he was talking, the boy had finished packing his stuff away and left the club room quietly.

" _Okay, I'm playing at my school_. _See you soon Ma-Chan_ "

"Bye Daiki" as he hung up, he noticed his tennis team trying to follow without being noticed. But failing really badly at it.

He sighed then continued walking. ' _Troublesome'_ he thought.

 **(Time skip - Ten minutes later)**

It took about 10 minutes to get the school, with everyone still following. When he arrived at the gates, he called everyone out and told them to either go home or just follow quietly. They all decided to follow and stick their noses into other peoples business.

They walked around the school to find the gym. When they arrived, they walked though the doors leading to the gym. When they entered, there was an loud commotion that consisted of two voices shouting at each other. Everyone looked over to where the commotion was, and saw a tall, muscular male that had tanned skin with navy blue hair that was short and parted to the right, he was arguing with another male, that was just taller than him with spiky, light blond hair that was short at the front and longer at the back, his skin was paler than the blue haired one. There was other people as well but they were staying back, not wanting to get involved in the argument.

The boy with the black tinted green hair sighed and started to walk towards the arguing dual, while searching his bag with his left hand. When he heard protests from his team-mates, he just looked at them from over his shoulder with a blank stare then continued walking. Everyone followed at a slower pace.

Just as he was about to reach the two, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a thick, sports magazine. He rolled it up and adjusted his grip on it so it wouldn't unroll.

By that time, he had reached the two.

He raised his right arm that was holding the magazine and brought it down against the back of the blue haired male. Hard.

Everyone froze and stared at the short boy with a shocked expression.

"Who the hell-" he started as he spun around. But froze mid-sentence when he saw who hit him.

"H-Hey t-there Ma-Chan. I-I can e-explain!"he said in a panicked voice. Everyone was even more shocked than before.

' _Who is this kid, to make Aomine panic like that_ ' Wakamatsu and the rest of the team thought.

 _'Who knew that Ryoma could be so scary'_ The tennis team thought.

"Then explain, Aomine" he said with an emotionless face.

' _Crap. He used my last name. He's really pissed'_ Aomine thought.

"W-well, the team we are supposed to be playing is late, s-so I was just going to get a drink from a vending machine but he" he pointed at the blond "started having a go at me"

Just as he was about to reply, a group of people burst into the gym. Everyone looked at the new arrivals. The group consisted of one girl, nine boys and a dog.

"Sorry we're late!" the only female said as they walked closer. She had caramel coloured hair that went just above her shoulders that was kept to the left side. She also had hazel eyes.

"Saved!" Aomine mumbled.

"Ah. Ryoma-kun. You're here" the smallest member said. His skin was fairly pale. He had light blue hair that styles to the left, and blue eyes that had a blank gaze to them. He was carrying a male puppy, that had a top black coat, and snow-white legs and belly. The puppy also had two white spots where the eyebrows were. And eyes that greatly resemble the boy who was holding him, they are the same colour blue and oval-shaped. He was also wearing a number 16 jersey.

"Oh, Testsuya. Didn't expect to see you here" the now identified Ryoma said, as the boy identified as Testsuya walked closer. As he was walking closer, he placed the dog on the floor.

"Good to see you again" Testsuya said when he arrived in front of Ryoma. Then surprising everyone but Aomine, he put his arms around Ryoma and pulled him into a tight hug.

The hug was unexpectedly interrupted when Aomine pulled Ryoma into his chest and glared at Testsuya. Testsuya just tilted his head to the side and stared at him with a black face.

"Oi, Kuroko, who is he?" one of the new arrivals said, he was a tall man with toned deep red-and-black hair and red eyes said. His eyes were narrow and pointed, with eyebrows that are thick and split in two.

Kuroko looked at the red head and was about to speak but Ryoma beat him to it.

"I could ask you the same question"

"I asked first!"he shot back.

"No, you asked Testsuya who I was, not me" Ryoma said as he shot down the red heads question.

"Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves to the people who doesn't know?" said the girl who just newly arrived with a wave of her arms.

"Good idea. Ma-Chan and his friends can go first" Aomine stated, then pushed Ryoma to his team-mates.

Ryoma just sighed and put away the sports booklet, and stood in front of his team-mates.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just realised I was spelling Kuroko's first name wrong, Sorry everyone!**_

 _ **The timeline that I'm using for Kuroko no Basket is when Seirin defeated Akashi, and for Prince of tennis before Tezuka goes to Germany for his arm/shoulder.**_

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves to the people who doesn't know?" said the girl who just newly arrived with a wave of her arms._

" _Good idea. Ma-Chan and his friends can go first" Aomine stated, then pushed Ryoma to his team-mates._

 _Ryoma just sighed and put away the sports booklet, and stood in front of his team-mates._

 **Chapter two**

The first one Ryoma pointed to was a dark brown hair man and wears glasses. The parting in his hair was parting is on the left side. He was wearing a stoic expression.

"This is Kunimitsu Tezuka, a 3rd year and the captain of Seigaku tennis team" The next one was wearing a calm and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. He had well-layered light brown chin-length hair. His hair covers most of his forehead.

"He is Shūsuke Fuji, also a 3rd year and a regular of the tennis team" The third person had black hair. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved he also has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. He has a round face overall.

"And this is Shūichirō Ōishi, another 3rd year and the vice captain and regular of the tennis team" After Ōishi was a vivid red head with the parting line in the centre of his head and has a plaster on his right cheek. His eyes are dark blue.

"This is Kikumaru Eiji. 3rd year and regular" The next one was one of the taller person in the group. His hair was black and very spiky.

"And Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd year and regular" The one after him had short dark black hair and green eyes. He was also wearing a bandanna which was a mixture of blue and green with white diamond like shapes.

"Kaidō Kaoru, 2nd year and regular" The second last one of the group had brown hair in a slight Elvis Presley hair style. He had relatively long side-burns, and had slightly big ears. His had brown round eyes.

"Kawamura Takeshi, 3rd year and regular" The last one had fairly short, spiky black hair. He was very tall and wears thick black framed glasses. They were so thick, people were unable to see his eyes.

"Sadaharu Inui, 3rd year and manager and regular" He waited a few seconds then continued with "And I am Echizen Ryoma, a 1st year and regular. Daiki it's your turn now" as he said the last part, he turned and glared at Aomine.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No need to get grumpy Ma-Chan. So... I'm Aomine Daiki and the blond dude I was arguing with is Wakamatsu Kōsuke, the captain of the Basketball team. The short and frail looking one is Sakurai Ryō, Imayoshi Shoichi is the one with black, messy hair and glasses, and the one with the brown spiky hair and big nose is Susa Yoshinori. Then the long pink haired woman that is usually here is Momoi Satsuki, who is our manager."

He then turned to Tetsuya and told him it was his turn, while hugging Ryoma to his chest.

Ryoma didn't say anything as his back hit Aomine's chest as if it was a regular occurrence, just stared at Tetsuya and his friends.

"Our coach is Aida Riko" As he said this, he waved his hand in the direction of the Caramel haired girl, he then waved his hand at another who had, short black hair, and glasses. "And this captain is Hyūga Junpei. Then this is Izuki Shun, the vice-captain" he waved at the black haired guy with black narrow eyes "Then there is Kiyoshi Teppei" he pointed at a tall, brown hair man and thick brown eyebrows, he was even taller than the red head "then Koganei Shinji" He had short, spiky dark brown hair, and his smile was like that of a cat "Mitobe Rinnosuke" He was another tall person, with medium-length black hair that parted to the sides and a bit in the middle "Kagami Tiaga, who was asking who everyone is, and Furihata Kōki" he was a medium length brown hair and was the same height as Tetsuya "the second last one is Hiroshi Fukuda" he had black spiky hair with a few strands hanging over his fore head "the last one is Kawahara Kōichi" who had black hair that is shaved short, and was just taller than Testsuya "and I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

"So..." Aomine started, and looked at Ryoma's friends "why are you here? I didn't say anything on the phone about bringing anyone along, did I?"

"They followed me from practice because they are nosey" Ryoma replied.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"Aomine said as he put his chin on Ryoma's head.

"My team does it too" Kuroko said.

"You have some weird friends Ma-Chan, Tetsu"

"They aren't weird, you just don't have a lot of friends outside of the Generation of Miracles" Ryoma replied bluntly.

"Are we going to have this match or not?!" Riko interrupted their conversation, growing bored of just standing doing nothing.

"Yes, once Seigaku either leaves or sit on the benches" Wakamatsu agreed.

"I said Ma-Chan could watch because we were going to have a rematch afterwards" Aomine stated.

 _'Rematch?'_ everyone but Ryoma, Aomine and Kuroko thought.

"Are you still trying to beat Ryoma, Aomine?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

"Tsk" is the only noise that came from him.

"Well, lets start!" Riko announced as she walked over and sat down on a bench that was closest to the court. All of Seigaku tennis team walked over to the benches that was left.

Everyone from Seigaku except Ryoma was chatting about who they thought was going to win, even though they didnt know anyone. They all quieted down when the game started and watched closely as they game went on.

* * *

 **(Time skip to after the game)**

* * *

The game ended in a draw between Seirin and Too School. Both sides was exhausted to the point of a couple of people lying on the floor of the gym.

"Daiki, go and get ready or your not getting your rematch" Ryoma stated.

"Eh. That's not fair Ma-Chan. Gimme a minute, I'm tired!" Aomine wined as he lay sprawled on the floor.

Ryoma just smirked and told him to hurry up. Aomine huffed, got up and when to the changing-room to get ready.

 **(Few minutes later)**

When he got back, only Ryoma and the rest of Seigaku, along with Seirin was still there.

"What is it with people being nosey?" Aomine mumbled as he walked over to Ryoma.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other**_

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _The game ended in a draw between Seirin and Too School. Both teams was exhausted to the point of a few players lying on the floor of the gym._

" _Daiki, go and get ready or your not getting your rematch" Ryoma stated._

" _Ehh. That's not fair Ma-Chan. Gimme a minute, I'm tired!" Aomine wined as he lay sprawled on the floor._

 _Ryoma just smirked and told him to hurry up. Aomine huffed, got up and when to the changing-room to get ready._

 _When he got back, only Ryoma and the rest of Seigaku, along with Seirin was still there._

" _What is itwith people being nosey?" Aomine mumbled as he walked over to Ryoma._

 **Chapter Three**

When Aomine got to Ryoma, he grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the door.

"I'm hungry, lets get something to eat first" he said when he opened the gym doors.

"Hmm" was all he got in reply. When Aomine turned around to speak to Ryoma face to face, he noticed the other people following with curiosity in their face's. He just sighed.

"Are they going to follow us about everywhere?" he asked Ryoma quietly.

"Properly. Can we hurry up, I'm also hungry!" was all he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Aomine dragged Ryoma most of the way to a burger joint and got a table for four people. He, Ryoma, Kuroko and kagami sat at the table and the rest sat together on a larger table and kept on sneaking peeks at the four during the whole meal.

"What is this rematch that you keep speaking about?" Kagami asked the other three with his eyes narrowed.

"None of your business Kagami. It's just between me and Ma-Chan" Aomine reply's.

"Why do you call him Ma-Chan!"

"Because that's the only nickname he will allow Aomine to call him. And you don't want to see a pissed Ryoma-Kun. The last person who did that... well you don't want to know what happened" Kuroko said with a blank stare as he drank his vanilla milkshake. Kagami looked shocked.

"He's another Akashi?!" he nearly shouted.

"I'm nothing like Seijūrō" Ryoma said with a pout.

"No, your worse" Aomine stated.

"Mada Mada Dane. Since we are finished shall we go now Daiki?"he said as he brushed off Aomine's comment.

"Ah~ Sure"they both stood up and headed for the door. When they opened the door, they heard the sound of more chairs moving, then the sound of footsteps following them.

As they all walked – with Ryoma and Aomine in front – they all saw a blond haired guy running towards them and a short spiky haired guy following him.

"Is that... Ryōta?" Ryoma asked first. Kagami narrowed his eyes and thought _'Does he know all the Generation of Miracles?'_ His question was answered as the blond started shouting _'Kourkocchi! Aominecchi!_

"Haa. Why should we help you?" Aomine asked when Ryōta reached them and hid behind him. Before he could reply, he spotted Ryoma.

"AH. It's Ryo-cchi!"he said as he glomped onto Ryoma. By that time, the other person had caught up.

"KISE! You Baka! Don't go running off so suddenly!" he said as he watched as Aomine tried to get Kise off Ryoma. When he finally got him off, he glomped onto Ryoma from behind.

"Eh, no fair. Why won't you allow me to hug him!" Kise wined. The person who was following him finally had enough and kicked him from behind.

"Sorry about this idiot" As he said this, he picked Kise up by his collar.

"Psst. Echizen" Momoshiro whispers to Ryoma.

What is it Momo-Sempai?" Ryoma reply's.

"Why are they all hugging you? Are you just that hug able?" he asks with a smirk, as if he got something good.

Ryoma just stared blankly for a moment, then smirked.

"You don't know anything" was all he said.

Aomine then spotted Ryoma smirking at Momoshiro, and a smirked spread across his own face. Both of their eyes caught each others for a moment, a flash of mishcheif crossed their eyes before it disappeared. Nobody seemed to noticed.

"Hey, Ma-Chan" Aomine asked Ryoma.

"What?" he replied, his smirk still in place.

"I forgot to ask earlier, how's Nanjiro doing?" as they started walking again, with two new tag along's. Everyone else was getting to know each other, besides Kuroko and Kise, who was listening to Ryoma and Anomie.

"The same as before"

"Ah. So he still reading them books?"

"Yup. But the only difference now is that he's a monk"

"Huh? A monk? But he's a -"

"Mada Mada Dane" was all Ryoma said.

By the end of the Ryoma's and Aomine's conversation, they had ended up outside a arcade.

"Is Aominecchi still trying to win against Ryo-cchi?" Kise asked.

"Yup" Ryoma and Kuroko replayed, then all of them went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, school has started again, so the updates will be slower now. And my computer had been acting up**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _"Mada Mada Dane" was all Ryoma said._

 _By the end of the Ryoma's and Aomine's conversation, they had ended up outside an arcade._

 _"Is Aominecchi still trying to win against Ryo-cchi?" Kise asked._

 _"Yup" Ryoma and Kuroko replayed, then all of them went inside._

 **Chapter four**

When they were all inside the arcade, Aomine and Ryoma when to the money machine first then went to a reception desk and asked when the next one vs one lazer tag game is next.

"Let me check" they said, then looked thorgh a few sheets of paper that was on a clip board "Your in luck, the last one startes in 20 minutes"

"Is that good enough for you Daiki?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure. What do you want to play for the 15 minutes?" he replyed.

"Hmm. I don't mind. You pick" was all he said.

So for the next 15 minutes, they played a few games. Ryoma mostly winning.

When the time was up, the two of them walked up to the reception desk again with everyone following. They handed over a few coins for playing.

"Is there a place where we can watch the two of them?" asked Momoshiro.

"Sure. I'll show you after I got the two of them ready" the receptionist said and lead Ryoma and Aomine to a room fill with plastic chest plates and guns. "you can leave your bags and anything else in here. Have the two of you played before. If not I will explain the rules"

"We've played quiet a few times" Ryoma replyed to the receptionist.

"Okay then. I will leave you to get ready. You just need to go though the other door and you will be in the arrena. I will go show where your friends can stand and watch" and with that said, they turned aroud and left.

They looked at each other for a moment before placing their bags and jackets in a corner. After they did that they first placed the on the plastic chest piece then picked up their guns.

Aomine was wearing the blue one while Ryoma was wearing the red one. After they were finished getting ready they walked through the door that the receptionist told them to go through. On the other side of the door was a small indoor maze like arrena to run and hide in.

Aomine turned and looked at Ryoma then said "Are you ready to be defeated by me?"

Ryoma just smirked, and started walking towards the maze/arrena.

"Say that you defeated me when you actually have"

" _Are the two of you ready to start?"_ the receptionist said over the microphone. When the two of them nodded their heads, they continuied speeking _"When the buzzer rings, you will have 30 minutes to beat your oponante"_

It wasnt a moment later that the buzzer rang. They both ran into different parts of the maze. The first one to start shooting was Aomine.

As the game when on, it was obvious that Ryoma was the one who was going to win. Aomine barley got any hits on Ryoma. But it was the total opposite for Ryoma.

When the 30 minutes was up, Aomine was sitting on the floor panting while Ryoma was leaning on a wall panting softly.

" _The red side wins!"_ the receptionist said over the microphone.

Everyone was shocked that Aomine was the one who lost.

"How long has this been going on for?" Kikumaru asked.

"A few years now" both Kuroko and Kise replied.

"Haha. There is even something Aomine cant do" Kagami said smugly.

"Then why don't you try playing against Ryo-cch?"

Kagami froze at that "Noway in HELL! The smile he had on while playing that.." he suddered.

Everyone beside Kuroko, Kise, Tezuka and Fuji suddered at the thought of Ryoma's smile, even his own team-mates.

"Who would of thought that Echizen could be a pro at lazer tag" Kikumaru muttered.

After he said that, everyone but Kuroko, Kise, Tezuka and Fuji started wishpering between them about Ryoma being so good at lazer tag. They didnt even notice that the one they were wishpering about had come up behind them.

They stood behind them for a few minutes to see if they would notice them, but they didn't.

Aomine strarted to get anoyed, so he made a coughing sound. They all froze at the sound.

They turned around and started to back away slowly.

"Did you have fun Ryoma-kun, Aomine?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine 'tsk'ed and looked away while Ryoma just smirked.

"Now that that is done. You owe me the winners prize, Daiki" Ryoma said looking at Aomine.

Aomine just grumbled and took out 3000 yen **(Around 16.20 British pounds)** then handed it to Ryoma.

"Here" he said.

Ryoma just took it, his smirk still in place.

* * *

 **Does anyone have any suggestions for the next chapter? Don't really know where to go from here**

 **You can either leave a review or just PM me**


End file.
